1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating devices for heat sinks, and more particularly to an operating device for a heat sink which facilitates detachment of the heat sink from a heat-generating electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in many contemporary computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Correspondingly, heat generated by CPUs is constantly increasing. This can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. To speedily remove the heat from the CPU, a heat dissipation device having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU. The heat dissipation device is commonly a heat sink.
A conventional heat dissipation device is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88210333. A clip is used to firmly attach the heat dissipation device to the CPU. In addition, thermal grease is often provided to fill a clearance between the heat sink and the CPU, and thereby achieve greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
Unfortunately, the thermal grease is prone to adhere between the heat sink and the CPU. When this happens, the heat sink is detachable from the CPU only with some difficulty. During detachment, the heat sink is liable to damage the CPU or a motherboard on which the CPU is mounted.
Thus, an operating device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an operating device which facilitates detachment of a heat sink from a heat-generating electronic device such as a CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operating device which protects a heat-generating electronic devices from being damaged during detachment of a heat sink from the electronic device.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, an operating device of the present invention for detaching a heat sink from a heat-generating electronic device includes a bracket and four handles rotatably connected to the bracket. The bracket comprises a pair of first beams and a pair of second beams. The second beams perpendicularly connect with the first beams. An opening is thereby defined in a central section of the bracket. A pair of symmetrically opposite pivots extends from each end of each first beam. The handles each comprise an operating portion, and a pressing portion perpendicular to the operating portion. A pair of pivot holes is defined in two junctions of the operating portion and the pressing portion, pivotably receiving corresponding pivots of the bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.